


Wait for It:Part II

by Ceeridwen99



Series: Wait For It [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Anxiety, Continuous Cheating, Fluff and Angst, Hair-pulling, Human AU, Lol these tags are a mess, M/M, Markus is a highkey freak, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Motion Sickness, Riding, Simon is a lowkey freak, Spanking, Video Sex, Wait...not in that order lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceeridwen99/pseuds/Ceeridwen99
Summary: ‘We keep loving anyway, we laugh, and we cry, and we break, and we make our mistakes.”~Simon continues to indulge in his affair with Markus, and things get a bit more complicated when Markus’s family and his growing feelings for the young artist come into play. Then there's his husband, Simon has to make a final decision about their relationship, and he knows it has to be soon.





	Wait for It:Part II

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【中文翻译】Wait For It Part II 静待来时 第二部](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874641) by [SueandRabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueandRabbit/pseuds/SueandRabbit)



> Hello, my pretty darlings!
> 
> I wanted to post this chapter yesterday but certain medical circumstances prevented me. :( Which sucks because I had the PERFECT Markus/Simon 'hump day' pun! xD
> 
> Anyway, here is part two. It's another lengthy one, but a lot happens in this part! :D
> 
> Oh, by the way, I finally broke down and made a twitter! It's @ceeridwen99 I don't have anything there yet other than some re-tweets, but I plan to post DBH art I make and related junk, so feel free to follow me there if you like if you want to see it or just chat! :3 (only if you want to of course! ;3)
> 
> Enjoy the story!

Part Two

Monday, August 2nd, 2038 

After their admittedly amazing and hot night together, the next day Markus had been offered a job to paint for an event where the money was just a little too good to turn down. The unfortunate part was the paintings had to be done by the 1st of August, so Markus had to put everything he was doing on hold in order to churn out the work. Simon understood. He used the time to figure some things out for himself. He looked into what needed to be done in order for him to be re-certified as Pediatrician. 

He and Markus still talked. A LOT...nearly every single night, and that was when they weren’t texting during throughout day. Markus had talked him into getting a video chatting app. It was a little awkward at first, Simon hadn’t even realized that he was camera shy, or perhaps he was just shy in front of Markus. He did tend to behave like a blithering fool in front of his sometimes. The used it mostly at night before they went to bed. Simon would have preferred they chatted when he didn’t look dead to the world, but Markus swore that he loved Simon’s bedtime look and that he thought it was the cutest thing in the world. Simon was flattered, he didn’t think that Michael had ever said that to him. It also didn’t help that Markus liked to sleep shirtless, so yeah... there was that as well.

During this admittedly lonely time apart, Simon and his husband had barely spoken to each other since their last conversation. Simon honestly didn’t bother trying. He sent his husband the occasional text every now and then just to make sure that he was still alive, but other than that he didn’t bother with him. 

Since his night with Markus, he really had a lot of time to think about his relationship with Michael. The day after he slept with the younger man, he actually felt REALLY horrible. His body felt absolutely amazing and VERY relaxed, Markus had thoroughly fucked him every which way across that little mat/bed of his. His mind... was another story. He felt INSANELY guilty for cheating on his husband. Yes, Michael was a piece of shit. Yes, he was acting like a complete asshole right now. Yes, Simon had every right to be beyond upset with him, but did that mean he deserved to be cheated on?

As far as he knew, Michael had never been unfaithful to him. At least he had never given him the indication that he had. Then again...Simon had never given the indication that he would cheat either. Still, Michael despite his poor attitude had been...good to him. He made sure he was taken care of. Simon technically didn’t have to worry about anything. He had money at his leisure, he had a home and food. People dreamed of having what he had...

Perhaps that was the reason he was so unhappy with Michael because if he really wanted to, he could get all those things himself. Simon wasn’t in the least bit helpless. He didn’t spend nearly seven years getting his medical degree for nothing, he could easily get re-certified and get a job here in Detroit. Even before that, he wasn’t poor. His parents had been very well off, both of them being lawyers. His mother had given him a fair amount of money in a secured personal account to access if he needed it. She had never been a fan of his relationship with Michael, but that was a whole other story. He had never touched the account, but he still had access to it and he was sure his mom still put money into it.

Perhaps that was why he focused so hard on the intimacies of their relationship. He didn’t care about the material things, he would be alright without them. It was the little things that mattered to him. Markus noticed those little things. The artist already knew his favorite color, song, food, movie, and so much more. He paid attention to the things that Simon said, and appeared genuinely interested in what he had to say. It felt wonderful to be listened to after being ignored for SO long. 

As sad as it was to say, he couldn’t be sure that Michael knew any of these little things about him. That wasn’t an exaggeration, Michael hadn’t gotten him a gift that he liked in nearly the entire 20 years they had been married. That honestly made him feel really pathetic and so very stupid. How did they even make it this long? Could he even be bitter?

The truth was he had been far too young when he agreed to marry Michael. He had JUST turned eighteen when they decided to tie the knot. That was far, far too young. Then again, could he really say that? He had read stories of couples getting married at that age, and they stayed together for the rest of their lives. However, he also didn’t know what they had been through to get that point either. No marriage was perfect, and they were bound to have problems. The only difference was they loved each other enough to work through those problems. He didn’t love Michael anymore.

Their failing marriage wasn’t because of the young age they had gotten married, it was the fact that HE didn’t know Michael as well as he thought he did. He had ignored ALL the warning signs about Michael and now he was paying for it.

He absolutely hated to admit–with every fiber of his being– that his mother was right. He and Michael were not good for each other. In truth, he had only said yes to Michael all those years ago to... slight his parents. If there was one thing he had gotten from his mother, it was stubbornness. Sure he was quiet and he didn’t really have much to add to a conversation, but when he set his sights on something, he would push himself through it until he accomplished said task. 

His mother begged him not to marry Michael, she warned him that he wasn’t thinking clearly and it was going to fall apart sooner or later. He spurned her words, he told her she was wrong and that he loved him and so much more shit a naive teenager would say. It sucked that she was right. 

It didn’t help that he and Michael had both been incredibly busy in the early stages of their marriage. With classes, clinical’s, and exams Simon didn’t really have time to pay attention to Michael’s behavior. Michael had also been romantic back then, so the time they DID spend together seemed like an absolute dream. He just knew he had proven his mother wrong.

Yet, when they moved, and Simon didn’t have his practice to distract him, that was when he started to REALLY pay attention to Michael...and ALL his flaws. Even so, he ignored them. No one was perfect, Simon surely wasn’t. So he put up with Michael's bad habits and occasional behavior. He was FAR too timid back in the day to tell him off about any of it. 

That was one thing about himself he was glad changed. He had become bolder as he grew older. Perhaps he was maturing, or he just didn’t give a fuck what his husband thought anymore. 

Simon knew without a fact that he shouldn’t be cheating on his husband. Infidelity was a BIG no-no, for as long as could be remembered.

Still, that knowledge and guilt didn’t stop him. He KNEW it was wrong, but he still carried on. Markus was extremely compassionate AND sexual and Simon thrived off it completely. 

They admittedly had phone sex. Well, video sex was a more accurate depiction. Markus had called him the middle of the night, apparently, he had a naughty dream about him and was VERY horny. Simon didn’t know if that was true or if he made it all up because he was just horny and was trying to put Simon in the mood. 

Simon hadn’t been sure at first, but Markus had sweet-talked him into the act. The younger man spoke of how he wished he was there touching Simon and how he wanted him all to himself and Simon fell for it as though he had stepped off a cliff. He was nervous. He had never actually done anything of the sort, he and Michael were pretty bland when it came to experimenting during sex. Well, back when they had sex anyway.

The whole experience had been new and intense. Markus’ normally soft and gentle voice was deep and husky as he spoke of the things he wished he could do to Simon. He made sure that he was calm and relaxed before they started anything. He had Simon prop the phone against a pillow so that he could see. He distantly remembered how his heart pounded at the thought of Markus watching him...well, masturbate. Markus had him close his eyes. He unbuttoned his nightshirt...slowly exactly as Markus told him. The tips of his fingers lightly caressing his shoulder as he brushed the fabric down. A simple act he normally wouldn’t have paid attention to, but with Markus’s hungry green eyes on him, it made the feeling intensify greatly. 

His breath hitched when his thumb brushed his nipple. Markus had gotten really dirty then, and Simon's mouth fell open when he heard a distinct sound. Markus was masturbating...and he was doing it to the sight of him. Simon had really gotten into it then. He was rock hard and he whimpered and begged Markus to tell him what to do next. Oh, Markus had. He ordered Simon to touch himself, and Simon didn’t hesitate. Licking his fingers and feeling against his nipples just like Markus told him. He moaned and was a bit more excited than he should have been.

Masturbation wasn't new to him. He had rubbed one out a many of times, but knowing that Markus was watching him, fulfilling his own pleasure to the sight of him pleasuring himself, turned him on a lot more than it should have. Markus talked dirty, about how he wanted to mark him up. Claim him. His own grunts and groans coming through the camera as he worked himself. Simon felt every touch and caress as though he was there in the room. For the first time, Simon wanted to finger himself. He suggested it, and Markus was more than willing to watch.

The entire experience was ruined when Simon had gotten a random call from his husband. He nearly had a heart attack. He had quickly gotten himself together and answered the call. He wished he hadn’t.

He was then forced to deal with a drunk Michael. Simon was highly affectionate when he was drunk, seeking out a cuddle from the closest person around. Michael...was a mean drunk. His words were venomous and were meant to sting. Simon didn’t even know what had gotten him to this point, or why he had decided to even call him like this. 

Simon didn’t know, but he was in tears by the time he finally had the common sense to hang up on him. Oh the things that Michael said to him...Simon considered himself a strong person, but at that moment he couldn’t handle the words. 

Markus had been LIVID, when Simon called him back and he saw him in tears. He had offered to come over, but Simon talked him out of it. 

The younger man asked him what had been said to him, but he couldn’t bring himself to repeat the foul words. They weren’t pretty. Markus begged him to come over and spend the next couple of days with him so he wouldn’t have to be alone. Simon at first wanted to refuse, the artist had far too much work to do and couldn't afford to be distracted... but he also really didn’t want to be alone. So he went and spent the rest of the night with him. He was glad for the self-driving function, he didn’t think he could drive with the amount of tears in his eyes. 

Markus had met him in the parking lot. He had taken him into his arms the moment that he had seen him, and Simon just cried for a long moment. Markus was lucky to live in an alright area, despite how crappy his apartment seemed, otherwise there was a good chance they would have gotten robbed standing outside in the middle of the night like that.

Eventually, after he calmed down, Markus guided them to his floor. They hadn’t even done anything sexual. Markus just held him the remainder of the night.

Simon was thankful that he was there, he didn’t know what he would do otherwise.

Michael had been particularly cruel during this conversation. Now, he had never been physically abused, but everyone once in a blue moon, Michael could spit some words at him that crushed his soul. 

It had been a long time ago, but he remembered the first time Michael had gotten drunk and went off on him. They were still living in New York and they were only a few years into their marriage. It was after a particular deal with his company hadn’t panned out. Michael had spent a lot of time on it and was rightfully upset. However, he took his anger to a whole other level and out on Simon. It was a side of his husband he decided he did NOT like. He had thrown and broke things all around the house and verbally abused him. He called him every vile name under the sun, and practically demeaned him. Simon had left him and went to stay with his parents after that. Michael in one of his rare moment had actually come and apologized to him for that. It took a lot of apologizing but Simon –against his parents' wishes– went back to him. In hindsight, he should have NEVER gone back to him. 

Anyway, that whole ordeal was on a Friday, and he and Markus spent that Saturday morning together. They still hadn’t done anything more than a couple of pecks on the lips. They had gone out for a quick breakfast, and then returned to his apartment for a little bit. Simon spent the next few hours reading and listening to the music that Markus played while he painted. It was a quiet and soft moment between them, a stark difference from the passion filled moments they usually shared. It had been nice not being at his house alone and dwelling on Michael’s words. He eventually went home, mostly for Princess. With most technology today, she could pretty much live on her own for a couple of days, but he didn’t like to do that to her.

Eventually, the 1st came and Markus had finished his client work and was quite satisfied with how his bank account was looking. He had talked Simon into going out with him the next day. Simon was honestly excited. He hadn’t been on a proper date in a long time.

He had taken his time getting ready. Prepping to make sure that he was nice and clean for the night, for he was pretty sure he knew where it was going to lead. He showered and shaved, and even sprayed on a little cologne. He wished that his clothes were a little bit more...something. It was still a little too warm for his long-sleeved attire and he mostly wore polo shirts and slacks. He had t-shirts but he didn’t want to dress too casually. He could wear a dress shirt but he didn’t want to seem like he was dressing up too much. It was nerve-racking but it still felt nice actually getting ready for someone. He rarely had a need to for... Michael... just the sound of his name made him feel sour. The only time he had to dress up was for events and those had been far and few in between lately. 

Simon had just finished putting his shoes on when his phone rang. He hoped it was Markus but instead he was faced with his husband’s picture. He normally would have answered it, but his husband's hurtful words rung in his head and stung at his heart. He let him go to voice mail. He was refreshing Princesses' automatic water bowl when he got curious and listened to the message that had been left for him. It was a lengthy and over-done apology for his words. Michael told him how he had every right to be mad, and how sorry he was for his words and how he had been acting. He told him how he wouldn’t come home until they talked to give him space and how he would change, and so on and so forth.

Simon felt nothing at his words.

He should have. He honestly felt bad for NOT feeling anything. Yet, he was far too detached from Michael at this point. He didn’t know if they had anything LEFT to talk about. He honestly was fully ready to separate and divorce. However, that came with its own set of problems and issues, and he knew he wasn’t thinking clearly. Far to bitter and upset to make a rational choice. He would give it a few days maybe even a couple of weeks and let Michael stew in his guilt for a while. He knew that was mean and wasn’t really his personality, but he was feeling far to bitter at the moment to care. He truly wanted to see if Michael would change his tune again if he was ignored and if he did, he wanted see what he wanted to do and say. But, right now he wasn’t going to think about it. 

He felt guilty for cheating, and it weighed on his shoulders like a ten-ton weight, but, he couldn’t ignore how he felt when he was with Markus. The younger man made him feel important...wanted, and that was what Simon needed more than anything right now.

After he had made sure that Princess would be good to stay home alone for the night he made his way over to Markus’s apartment. The drive over, he couldn’t really focus on. His husband’s latest words unwillingly making their way into his head. He truly didn’t want to think about him, but he couldn’t help it. Michael sounded genuinely apologetic about the things he said and the way that he had been acting. Simon believed his apology to be true, then again with the way that Michael flipped and flopped, he could just be saying what he wanted to hear because he was tired of staying at a hotel room. Even if he was sorry, the more and more time he spent with Markus the more and more he was sure he wanted to leave Michael.

That was another thing that made him hesitate.

Logically speaking, he knew that a relationship with a twenty-one-year-old wouldn’t end in sunshine and rainbows. Markus was younger, and while he was wise and mature for his age he was still young. 

Simon was interesting and hot to Markus right now. Who knows how long that would last, especially when someone younger and more good looking came along. It constantly registered in his mind that he was fifteen years older than the artist. Simon didn’t look bad, but looks didn’t last forever, he doubted that this young man would be pleased to be seen with an old man. That was assuming that they even made it that far.

Simon hoped that Markus wasn’t the type to behave that way, but that was just his wishful thinking. The ugly truth was he didn’t know Markus that long and if his years with Michael had told him anything, it was that you truly didn’t know a person, as well as you thought you did. 

Markus was sensible and mature. He was caring, selfless, and compassionate, and a little bit of a dork... but he had also initiated the affair between them. That irked at the back of his mind like an itch he couldn’t get rid of.

Simon didn’t think that HE would have ever gone through with it if he didn’t have that push. Markus didn’t seem to have a problem with having an affair either, he couldn’t be sure if that was because the younger man had done it before, or...another reason he didn’t want to think of because it got his hopes up. The biggest concern was that he hadn’t seen any of Markus’s bad sides yet...what if he was worse than Michael? He knew he was kinda reaching, Markus radiated ‘ I-am-a-the-most-gentle-person-you-will-ever-meet-in-your-life.’ Simon was sure if he cut him he would bleed rainbows...not that he was trying to make a gay pun. 

Simon decided that at the moment he didn’t care. If all this was, was a bit of fun for Markus, then he would go along with it for now because he deserved to feel important and wanted for a little bit even if it wasn’t real. 

Simon moved thoughts of Michael and his doubts about Markus from his head as his car parked and he made his way to Markus’s apartment. He might have been a little paranoid, but he could have sworn that he was being stared at the entire time. He hoped he was just being paranoid. He couldn’t bring himself to think about the odd feeling, nor stop his heart from beating fast as he neared Markus’s door. He furrowed his brow when he heard a large thump and a curse from inside after he knocked on it. Markus opened the door looking a bit off balance. 

“Are you okay?’ Simon asked looking him over. He didn’t look out of the ordinary. He wasn’t dressed as casually as he normally was. Gone was the tank top and hoodie, in their place he was wearing dark grey jeans and a mid-sleeve greyish-black shirt that fit his muscular body JUST right. He had obviously shaved and looked over all like a clean-cut young man.

He looked a little embarrassed. “Um, yeah I was just–I–" He sighed. “Dammit, I was trying to answer the door all sexy but there’s this ONE damn paint can that has it in for me. I’ve tripped over more times than I care to count.” 

Simon couldn’t help but smile. “You don’t have to worry about the sexy part, you’ve got that covered all the time.” 

The grin the spread over Markus’s face was a lot of sexy and the right amount of dorky. He grasped Simon’s waist and pulled him into the apartment for a kiss. Simon’s heart fluttered. They hadn’t really kissed properly since their first night together. They had only shared a few small kisses when Michael decided he wanted to have his one-sided pissing match, and he had come over.

This kiss was rather chaste in comparison to the passion-filled tongue ridden kisses they had shared their first night. Even so, this one still made Simon feel weak in the knees, he felt it tingling in his toes. He could feel goosebumps rise on his arms. He hummed and casually draped his arms around Markus’s neck. He broke the kiss and Markus instantly went for his neck kissing along his jaw and down the side. Simon hummed and closed his eyes at the gesture. He had missed this feeling. He felt plenty warm when he spoke with Markus on the phone, but to be here IN his arms was a whole other feeling that he relished.

“Fuck Simon, I’ve been dying to do that all week.” Simon couldn’t help the smile on his face at Markus’s husky words. He had his hands on his waist, pulling them flush together. Simon could feel all the glorious contours of his torso, and lord if he wasn’t blessed down below.

Simon ran his hands down the younger man's back when Markus went in for his ear, giving it a little nibble. He bit his lip in response.“Really, what else have you been wanting to do?”Simon shivered when Markus snaked his hands up the side of his shirt. Simon wanted to squirm a bit, he still wasn’t comfortable with his body but Markus truly didn’t seem to care. In fact, he really seemed to enjoy his slight pudge. He ran his hands all over his torso under his shirt. 

“Oh, I have all night to show you that,” Simon felt giddy at the response. “But, I want to take you out first, also, are you alright you seem a bit sad?” Simon froze. He was so used to being ignored that it shocked him when Markus noticed something was wrong. 

“Um, yeah... I just...Michael called me.” Markus instantly frowned. 

“Was that asshole drunk again?”

Simon shook his head. 

“No, he actually apologized. He said that he wanted us to talk and...” Simon trailed off. Markus’s fingers tightened on his waist. 

“What did you say?”

Simon shook his head, he couldn’t look at Markus. “I didn’t answer the phone, I just listened to his voice mail. I honestly don’t know what to think, he sounded sorry, but I’ve heard all of this before. Sure that was a long time ago, but after the stuff, he said the other day– I don’t think I can forgive him this time. I’m going to wait a little while, to see if he backtracks on what he says... but I think I’m going to talk to him about separation... and then divorce.” Simon risked a glance at Markus. The young man had something he wanted to say, but he was debating to himself. Simon hated that he did that. He wished he was more sure of himself to be able to speak his mind. It made him feel terrible about this entire ordeal. This affair could be messing with his head in all sort of ways for all he knew. Markus was such a good upstanding young man, he felt like he was taking advantage of him. 

“If that’s what you think is best, I’ll support you. Honestly... after everything you’ve told me, I think that you should just hand his ass some divorce papers.” 

Simon offered a sad smile. “I wish it was that easy. You have no idea how many times I thought of leaving, but that comes with a whole other set of problems and... I really don’t want to think about him or that entire situation right now. Let’s just...focus on us.” Whatever they were. 

Markus offered him a small smile, he squeezed his waist. “Alright, let’s go.” 

***

It was cheesy as hell, but Markus had taken him to a carnival that was in town. Simon hated to admit that he was actually having an amazing freaking time. Though he kinda figured that Markus had chosen this because it was quite a bit cheaper than taking him anywhere else, and there was less of a chance of anyone seeing and recognizing them. He doubted that anyone would recognize them, but Detroit was a small city in a way and the chance of running into someone they knew was of a higher chance than they would have liked. 

Markus had really turned on the charm while they were there. He flirted with Simon non-stop. Calling him every pet name he could possibly think of, he constantly had a hand on him. Be it around his waist, on his back, or around his shoulders. Simon LOVED that he didn’t tense, not once, at Markus’s touch. 

He really wanted to take pictures, but he didn’t think that would be a good idea to do that on his phone he didn't want to accidentally send one to Michael, but that didn’t stop Markus. He snapped multiple selfies of them together and many of him as well. When Simon objected he swore that he would be the only one to see them. Then he said a dirty joke that got Simon too embarrassed to fight him anymore. 

They ate a lot more junk food than what was probably necessary and that Simon would more than likely regret it by the end of the night. They played many games. Simon was horrible at a lot of them, and Markus was honestly no better. They were pretty sure that these games were rigged. That was what they were going to believe, and that was what they were sticking with. Markus had been able to win one, however, and Simon was able to choose one stuffed animal. He went with a small dog that looked like Princess. He was curious about what her reaction was going to be when she saw it. She never did like stuffed animals, and this one looked like her so it was bound to be interesting.

The biggest fun for Simon had to have been the old style photo booth. Once the curtain had been closed Markus had practically attacked him with a kiss that he wasn’t sure how he hadn’t gotten a boner. The first set of photos had been nothing but pictures of them making out. Luckily there was no one in line, and they were able to go again...as in take pictures. The second set was much more tasteful. He was particularly fond of one, Simon had leaned in suddenly and blubbered a kiss on the side of his neck. The act had surprised Markus so much he tossed his head back a laughed the purest laugh Simon had ever heard from him. His eyes had closed and he tried to cover the widest smile Simon had ever seen. The camera was just able to capture the moment perfectly. Simon’s heart hadn’t felt the same the rest of the night.

The date was going far to well for it end perfectly and it all went downhill when they decided to round out the night by going on one of the rides. Simon had tried to avoid them at all cost, but he knew that he couldn’t avoid them forever. 

“If you don’t want to do this Simon you don’t have to.” Markus’ expression was worried. He probably looked terribly very frightened. Of all rides he had to choose, he had to pick the roller coaster. He could have picked the ferries wheel, at least that was slow and wasn’t too high up. Hell, he could have picked the fucking romantic couples ride. No, he had to pick the roller coaster, knowing that he was terribly afraid of heights. 

He couldn’t let Markus know that, however. “No, no. It’s okay, it’s just... been a while since I’ve been on one. I’ll be okay.” That’s what his mouth was saying anyway, his brain was telling him that he was a fucking idiot, and if he died of a heart attack it would be his own fault. Perhaps he SHOULD say something, but he was determined not to suck the fun out this night. Memories of Michael calling him a chicken and party pooper playing in his head.

“Simon... are you sure? We can still get off.” Markus looked seconds from telling the ride attendant to take them off.

“I’m fine, Markus.” His voice was probably a bit too stressed. He could do this. He’d be alright, he’d be...oh who was he fucking kidding. He was terrified. He couldn’t do this. There was no way. Unfortunately, before he could say anything the ride started moving. Fuck! It was far too late now. 

His breathing picked up as they started to climb higher. He could hear the excited murmurs behind him from people who enjoyed things like this. What the hell was he thinking?! He just hoped he didn’t end up blowing chunks all over them. His heart was pounding as they reached the top and the train came to stop. Simon knew he shouldn’t have, but he risked a glance down and instantly sucked in a breath. He was panicking now. His whole body began shaking, his head felt light. He hoped he didn’t pass out. Simon nearly screamed when he felt Markus’s hand grab his. He knew that they should probably keep their hands to themselves, but he felt grateful for the comfort. 

“Simon, look at me okay.” Simon sucked in his lips, he didn’t know why his gaze was so focused on the descent. Fuck, he was scared. 

“Simon. Look at me.” Markus stressed. Simon took a deep breath and turned his head, his eyes met Markus’s for less than a second before the roller coaster dropped over the edge and Simon felt as though his very breath was being stolen from his body.

“Oh my god!” He closed his eyes. He couldn’t look at what was happening. His head swam as suddenly they were flipped upside down. He knew logically that he was safe, but every horrible scenario of his seat popping out of the roller coaster and his plummeting to his death popped in his mind. He gripped the security bars and Markus’s hand for dear life. His heart was pounding, he didn’t know how he hadn’t passed out yet. Simon didn’t even register how long they had been on. Before he knew it Markus was shaking his shoulder and the security bars were lifting. 

“Simon, it’s over. It’s okay, it’s over.” Simon risked opening his eyes to see that they had indeed stopped. The ride attendant was looking at him with worry. 

“Are you alright?’ He asked. 

Simon couldn’t reply because as soon as he opened his mouth he felt bile rise. He covered his mouth and jolted to the nearest trash can. He couldn’t hold the food back if he tried. He groaned as he finished emptying whatever he had in his stomach. He felt who he assumed was Markus’s hand rubbing down his back. What a sight he must make at this moment. This wasn’t how he wanted this night to go, puking his guts out in front of Markus. Why the hell did he have to choose the roller coaster? He closed his eyes as another wave of nausea ran over him and he heaved into the trash can again. 

“Simon, shit. I should have known by how tense you got, but I didn’t think this would have happened. Why didn’t you tell me, we never would have gotten on?” Markus offered him his water bottle while rubbing his other hand down his back.

Simon went to speak and was overcome with sickness again. “Fuck,” He cursed as his stomach finished betraying. Well, on the bright side he didn’t have to worry about gaining weight from any of the food he ate. That was a horrible way to look at it, but he needed some reason not be so embarrassed. “I–I didn’t think I was going to react like that...fuck I don’t feel good.” Markus wrapped an arm around his waist. He brushed some of his hair off his sweaty forehead.

“Are you okay to walk?” Simon took a moment to feel himself out before he nodded. 

As soon as he stood fully, he had to cover his mouth for a moment. “Simon?!”

Simon shook his head. “I’m okay, we just–we need to leave.” He urged. Markus nodded wrapping his arm tighter around his waist and trying to maneuver him through the crowd. Simon didn’t know how he made it all the way back to the car without puking again, but he was happy when he was finally placed in the passenger seat. 

“Wait, Markus can you drive?” Sure, the car could drive itself, but the driver still had to have a license just in case they had to take back over. 

Markus snorted. Tossing the bag with their few items in the back seat. “Yes, I can drive Simon. I just don’t have a car.” 

Simon felt horribly stupid for asking the question. Markus wouldn’t have gotten in the driver's seat if he couldn’t drive. “I’m sorry, Markus.” He murmured.

“For what?” Markus wasn’t really paying attention, to busy trying to make sure that he wasn’t going to hit anyone while he tried to leave the parking lot. Self-driving cars didn’t really do well in crowded area’s.

“I’ve ruined the night for us, I know you were looking forward to later tonight...so was I.”

Markus frowned. He glanced at him but was trying to focus on the road in front of him. “Simon, you’re sick. I wouldn’t expect you to try to have sex when you just threw your stomach up. Why would you think...wait...does this have to do with him.”

Simon frowned and glanced away from him. He rested his head against the cool window, it soothed him a bit. His stomach was his knots, and the thought of Michael didn’t help. He didn’t really want to say anything else about it. The truth made him seem incredibly naive and stupid. But he was sure that Markus wasn’t to let it go if he didn’t say anything. 

“In a way... when we were younger and just dating his parents decided to give him on a trip for his 18th birthday, this was before we were married. He could invite a bunch of his friends on the trip. It was cheaper to buy one-bed hotels as long as we didn’t mind doubling up. Of course he...wanted us together for certain reasons. Well, a couple of days before we were to leave I ate some bad seafood and got food poisoning so I couldn’t go on the trip. He was not happy, and it wasn’t because he was worried.”

Markus looked horrified and horribly pissed off. “Are you fucking kidding me?!”

Simon wished he was making this up. “He apologized, and it wasn’t long after that he asked me to marry him, but, yeah whenever we went out from that moment forward he would tell me not to be a party pooper or do anything that would make me sick like drinking and what not. I guess I didn’t tell you I was afraid of heights because I didn’t want you to think of me like that.” 

Markus’s hands tightened on the steering wheel. “ I would never Simon! That guy is a fucking asshole! No wonder Elijah doesn’t like him.” 

Simon raised an eyebrow. “He doesn’t?” 

Markus nodded .“He always told me that he couldn’t stand him and that he hated his board for trying to open up the possibility of Cyberlife merging with his company. This was before you and I met. Elijah’s always been good at reading people, and he DOESN’T like him. It doesn’t help that he’s one-hundred-percent against war, and he makes weapons. He tolerates him, but I know that he’s not going to merge with him when it comes down to it.”

Simon nodded. That was interesting information to know, and he was sure that Michael wasn’t going to react well to that, not that he was going to tell him. 

“I can’t believe that asshole would get mad at you for being sick.”

Simon shrugged. “He’s one of a kind.” 

Markus bit his lip. “Simon... honestly...I can tell that you’re not happy...even Elijah could. He told me at the party before I knew that you were married to him. He said that he had never seen someone so miserable. Why did you stay for so long?”

Simon sighed. His stomach was twisting again. He didn’t know if he was still motion sick or if this conversation was making him sick. Probably both.

“It’s not easy to leave someone Markus. When you’ve been with someone for as long as I have, you... learn to put up with things. That’s what I did, I put up with his behavior to the point that I got used to it, and because I got used to it he got used to behaving that way. I always told myself that I could deal with it, so I never said a word, and...I got comfortable.” Simon sighed. “And I don’t know, I was always told that a marriage is about making things work even at the worst of times till things got better again... it’s just that things just haven’t gotten better for us.”

Markus frowned. “Yeah, marriage is a partnership, but if you’re not happy during that partnership...what’s the point of having it. Despite how people make it sound, marriage isn't supposed to be miserable. Marriage isn’t supposed to tense all the time. It isn’t supposed to make you cry because your spouse is an asshole. You’re supposed to love who you’re married to, even through the worst of time...it’s clear to me Simon that you don’t.”

Simon closed his eyes. “People say that love has nothing to do with marriage, it’s about commitment.” He whispered.

“Bullshit! That’s the most bullshit thing I have ever heard! Why the fuck would you marry someone if you don’t love them?! This isn’t the fucking 18 or 1900's, you’re not getting married for some damn status or money or some shit! It’s 2038 if you don’t love someone, and they make you unhappy and stressed at every moment of the day then you shouldn’t be forced to stay with them because your names are signed on a damn piece of paper. Period.” Markus paused and cleared his throat. He began to panic when he heard Simon sniff. 

“Shit! Don’t cry! Please! Damn, I didn’t mean to make you cry!–“

Simon’s smile was real even as his tears fell. “It’s okay Markus. I’m just being emotional because you’re right and I don’t feel good.”

“I didn’t mean to make you cry though, fuck I feel like shit!”

Simon wanted to laugh but the pain in his stomach was preventing him. He shouldn’t have felt so pleased to see Markus’s panic, but it touched him that the younger man hadn’t even said anything mean and was beyond upset that he had made him cry.

Simon held his head as Markus parked the car. His stomach was heaving, he didn’t think he had anything left to throw up. He looked up and noticed they were at his apartment building, Simon wondered what they were doing there. He figured that Markus would take him home. He blinked as Markus got out of the car. He opened his door, and then Simon got the shock of his life when Markus picked him up bridal style. 

“Markus!” 

Markus smiled at him. “What, I figured you wouldn’t be able to make it up to the building.” Simon blushed and hid his face in his shoulder. He had a feeling that Markus just wanted to carry him.

He continued to hide his face while Markus walked. He took in the way he felt, he was very strong. Simon even though he was a couple inches shorter than him wasn’t THAT small, but Markus carried him like he weighed nothing. 

Simon was incredibly close to him. He hid his face in the junction where his shoulder and neck met. He could smell how the younger man’s cologne and personal scent mixed. It was deep, earthy, and pleasant, it reminded him of Sandalwood and had a hint of paint and it completely matched Markus. Simon couldn’t help it, he placed a kiss into the side of his neck. The action clearly surprised Markus, but the younger man just smiled. He placed his own kiss to Simon’s head, as the rode the elevator up. Simon held onto him tighter. 

He felt incredibly safe in his arms. He knew that he shouldn’t, it was very stupid and more than likely puppy love, but he was starting to feel things for Markus that was beyond sexual in nature. He would admit that he was BEYOND attracted to him, but this was deeper than attraction. He and Markus seemed to just get and vibe with each other in a way that he and Michael never had. He felt deeply connected to Markus... and it scared him.

Markus set him down when they finally reached his apartment, and as soon as Simon’s feet touched the floor, he felt sick again. Markus had barely gotten the door open before he rushed inside and into his bathroom.

Markus was at his side in an instant. 

“Fuck, I feel really bad for taking you now.”

Simon shook his head. “No, I had a great time...I just can’t take heights. I should have told you.” Simon held back another wave of nausea, he refused to vomit again. Markus ran his hands through his hair, and the action sent tingles down his spine.

“Wait here,” Simon did as told, unable to do anything else in fear of vomiting again. 

Markus returned a moment later. He handed him a glass of water which Simon used to rinse his mouth out. He then handed him half of a pill. 

“This is a generic version of Zofran, it will help with the nausea, you just let it melt under your tongue.” Simon shouldn’t take a pill when he didn’t see where it came from, but he trusted Markus wasn’t a serial killer. He popped the pill in his mouth allowing it to dissolve. Markus picked him up again and took him out of the bathroom. He laid him on his mat/bed thing, before helping him take off his shoes and his pants, oddly enough he left his shirt on. Simon honestly felt tired. He wasn’t surprised considering how much he had thrown up. He heard Markus moving around in the small apartment. He smiled and held back a laugh when he heard a thump and Markus curse again. 

“Fucking paint can! I hate you!”

He heard something be sat next to him. He opened his eyes to see that it was a small bin. He slyly watched as Markus undressed. He removed everything but his boxers and then climbed into the mat with him. Simon couldn’t stop the smile on his face when Markus wrapped an arm around him. 

“Are you feeling okay, Simon?” 

He took a moment before he answered him. He placed his arm on the one Markus had wrapped around his waist and intertwined their hands together. 

“Now I am.”

Markus kissed the back of his neck and Simon closed his eyes. 

He had never felt more loved.

***  
Tuesday, August 3rd, 2038

When Simon awoke, he was pleasantly surprised to find Markus still in bed with him. He didn’t even realize how much he missed waking up next to someone. He couldn’t even remember the last time that he'd waken up next to Michael. They had changed positions in the night. Markus had moved to his back, and Simon had somehow made his way on top of him. Markus was on his phone and hadn’t even noticed that he had woken up. Whatever he was watching or looking at was very funny to him, because he was obviously trying to hold back his laughter so not to disturb him.

Simon’s body hummed in pleasure as Markus ran his fingers through his hair. Simon took the momentary moment of distraction to admire him. Markus was insanely handsome. He was the perfect mixture of masculinity and almost delicate features. Simon wondered about his lineage. He was obviously mixed. If the light caramel color of his skin and freckles didn’t give that away, the nearly hazel-green shade of his eyes did. The color of Markus’s eyes was one of the first things that caught his attention. They were, of course, pretty, but they were intense and held a certain amount of wisdom to them that made Simon often question his age.

His age. 

His incredibly young age. 

Simon desperately wished that he wasn’t so young. He constantly felt like he was taking advantage of Markus. There were so many people, who were younger and better looking than him that he could be chasing after, and instead, he was here wasting his time with him. A 35-year-old married man.

He was constantly wondering when the younger man was going to realize their age difference and get tired of him. Simon wasn’t the most exciting person in the world. He never had been, Michael often had to drag him out during their high school years. Simon just preferred to keep to himself, he didn’t like attention on him all the time. On the rare occasion that he did go out with Michael, he always let Michael shine and be there center of attention. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t have his own opinions, he had quite strong opinions giving how he had been telling Michael off lately. He just chose when he wanted to express them. He preferred to observe and only express them is they were needed. Simon couldn’t help but smile, he had always been told that he came across older than his age when he was younger. 

Perhaps it was the same for Markus. He had obviously been through a lot growing up. Being abandoned as a baby and the center of attention because of who his adoptive father was had to have been taxing on his young mind. Simon recalled prescribing anxiety medicine for many pre-teens. It was sad the amount of stress young children were under. Markus was really mature for his age. He must have felt the need to mature fast and take care of himself because of his previous circumstances. 

Even so, despite the younger man's maturity, he was still fifteen years younger than him. Simon just knew that it was going to cause problems in the future. He held back a sigh. What was he doing thinking about the future, he still had plenty of problems in the present to deal with. Like the wedding ring that currently wasn’t on his finger, but symbolized his circumstances all the same. 

He was so lost in his thoughts, he was surprised when Markus suddenly pressed a kiss to the top of his head. The act was so gentle and intimate that it made his heart skip a beat. He knew he was foolish to have such hope, but he felt that Markus liked him...A LOT. He obviously liked him enough that he was willing to sneak around with him. He couldn’t just be with him because he wanted sex.. could he?

With as good looking as he was he could easily go out an find a partner...probably a different one every night if he wanted to. But he was specifically here with him. That pegged another question that Simon hadn’t bothered to think about, was Markus seeing anyone else. Was he cheating on them with HIM? He shouldn’t feel bad about cheating because he was doing it on his husband, but he didn’t want to bring anyone else into his messed up actions. They didn’t deserve to be hurt just because he had weak willpower when it came to his relationship with Markus. Fuck, now he was anxious.

Could the younger man have something like a cheating kink? Could that be the only reason he wanted to be with Simon? That couldn’t be it, he didn’t know he was married when they met....but he WAS wearing his wedding ring that night, he could have seen and just acted oblivious the next day. Holy crap, why was he thinking about all of this now?!

“Simon, you’re awake...are you alright?”

Simon looked at him. Markus's beautiful green eyes open and worried. He should be subtle with this. “...Are you fucking anyone else?” Well...shit, that’s not how he wanted to say it. 

Markus blinked at him a few times, he was obviously very confused as to where this came from. “Um... noooooo, where did that come from?”

Simon sat up.“It’s just, when all of this started we didn’t actually talk about anything. You could have had a boyfriend for all I know, it’s bad enough that I’m already cheating on Michael, I don’t want anyone else to get hurt!”

Markus placed his hands on his hips. It was then that Simon realized that he was straddling Markus. This position was VERY tempting, he was sitting right over Markus’s hips. If he really focused on it, their nether regions were pressed right against each other, if he rolled his hips... NO FOCUS SIMON! 

“Simon, I’m not in a relationship with anyone, male or female. I broke off my last serious relationship over a year ago.”

Simon felt like a weight lifted off his chest, then something Markus said hit him. “You’re Bi?’

Markus raised an eyebrow, and the action shouldn’t have been that sexy. “Yes.” He spoke slowly. 

Simon blushed. “Oh, I just assumed that you were...” He trailed off, his insecurities rising again. Great, now he had both genders to fight for Markus’s attention. Not that he had a right to be fighting for Markus’s attention, he was still married, and..fuck he hated this whole affair thing. 

Markus smiled at him a lazy smile. He was rubbing his hand tantalizingly up his sides. Simon felt himself shiver. “I would have told Simon, but I really didn’t think that it was important.” 

Simon was having a hard time focusing as Markus slowly wandered his hands under his shirt and over his torso. “I-it’s not I swear. It’s just–“ Just, what? He had no reason or rights to be jealous and ask Markus not see anyone else. He would look like a major hypocrite.

Markus sat up wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer until their torso’s and...crotches were pressed even more against each other. Simon swallowed. “What’s the matter, Simon? You don’t have to worry, I’m not going to see anyone else while I’m with you. I’ve never been like that...not that I’ve ever done something like this before.” Simon closed his eyes. Markus began kissing his neck. He really shouldn’t feel glad at the declaration. Not when HE was still in a relationship, and one he hasn’t come to a concrete decision on. He didn’t want to be with Michael anymore, but...he was scared of leaving him. 

He was scared of the unknown. He was scared of what he was feeling for Markus. He knew that if he left it would be mostly for the younger man. He was worried about their age differences and then there was the security thing. He would be giving everything up if he left Michael and started over. It wasn’t just the financial situation, because while it would be rough in the beginning, he could make it even if he had to ask his mother for help. No, he was giving up his entire life. Everything he had built with Michael over 20 years, even though he had no more romantic feelings for him, he HAD built his life with him. Could he give that up for Markus... should he give that up for Markus?

...He wanted to. 

So badly. 

“Simon, you’re feeling better right?” Simon nodded absentmindedly, he was lost in the feeling of Markus’ lips on his skin. He honestly did feel better than yesterday. No longer light headed and his stomach was no longer churning, though he was sure that he didn’t smell too good. 

“Simon?” Markus murmured kissing along his jaw, his own slightly more scratchy than it had been yesterday. 

He rested his hands on Markus’s shoulder, and Markus’s hands ran up his back. He tugged lightly at the shirt, he wanted to take it off, and Simon wanted him to, but he was SURE that he smelled. 

“I’m okay, but Markus...mhn, I should really wash up first.” Markus suddenly surprised him by biting into the side of his neck. He was sure that it wasn’t going to leave a mark, but it sent a thrill up spine all the same.

“Oh, don’t worry about it. We’re both going to need a shower after I’m done.” Simon shivered. His anticipation and nether regions hardening. Markus kissed him and Simon ignored the morning breath taste they both had. The kiss was firm but gentle, no tongue was involved yet, however, it didn’t take long for Markus to initiate that aspect. Simon whimpered into the kiss, Markus was a wizard with that tongue of his. He lewdly swirled around his, slightly stroking the roof of his mouth. He continued to run his hands under his shirt until finally he broke the kiss and tugged it over his head. One thing that Simon noticed was that, while it felt no less good, Markus was being almost lazy with his movements seeming to want to take his time. He could, Simon didn’t have anything to do, he just had to go an check on Princess later. Markus was almost done with most of his client work as well, he just had a few paintings left including the Mural he had to get done for him.

Simon moaned and tilted his head back. Markus kissed over the exposed area’s of torso that he could reach. Each movement was slow, gentle, and intimate. He shivered when Markus laid him back on the mat, their lips connecting again. Markus simply kissed him a long time, and not just his lips ALL over his body. He practically worshiped over him, paying attention to every single inch. Ensuring that not a single part was missed by his lips and glorious tongue. Simon was writhing and aching by the time that he decided to finally prepare and enter him. Simon really wished that he wasn’t wearing a condom, he wanted to FEEL him, every inch. But he couldn’t bring himself to complain when Markus began moving. 

Like his previous touches, his movements were slow and gentle, almost lazy in a way. He seemed to want to take his time, fucking into him with deep but slow strokes. His movements lit a fire inside him causing him to shiver and feel like his very core was burning hotly. While Markus thrust, he continued to lave attention to his neck and shoulder, all while moaning out his own pleasure. Hearing Markus’s pleasure got him even more into the act. Markus whispered many things in his ear. Sweet nothings, that made him feel lightheaded, and some of them he really couldn’t focus on. But there was one sentence he spoke, that snatched his attention sharply. 

“Fuck, Simon. I wish you were mine.”

The saying cut through his pleasure filled haze and awakened something in Simon that he wasn’t sure he had EVER felt. He wanted to make Markus cum. Harder than he had ever cum before. He flipped them over suddenly surprising the younger man at the change of action. So far he had taken the lead in their...relationship. He didn’t know what word to call them, and at the moment he really couldn’t bring himself to care.

He held Markus down by his shoulders and adjusted his hip, causing them both to gasp. Before Markus couldn’t say anything, he lifted his hips until he was near all the way off him and slammed down again. Markus cursed loudly, and Simon covered his mouth. It was early and he was sure that people were still home. He had no idea who was in these apartments, and he didn’t want Markus to get a noise complaint. Yet, that didn’t stop him from thrusting down on Markus as hard as he could manage. He really didn’t think this through, because now he was trying to desperately trying to keep his voice down, which was becoming insanely hard.

Markus’s eyes were closed tightly and his hands returned to his hips, helping Simon lift up and down. He was groaning and moaning into Simon’s hand, and that caused his own pleasure to rise even further. He didn’t know how long he could keep this up, he was already insanely close when he started doing this, but he had to hold it back. He wanted Markus’s to come first. 

He didn’t have the ab strength to continue these movements–but now he had a reason to work out more– instead, he lowered his hips and began grinding on Markus. Unfortunately, that caused Markus to pressed right against that glorious pleasure spot inside him. He removed his from Markus’s mouth in order to regain purchase on his shoulders again to steady his shaking frame. 

He leaned forward nearly hovering bodily over him, his own voice nothing but breathy pleasurable moans. He surprised himself by sucking a mark into the side of Markus’s neck, he had no idea why he’d done it, he just wanted to leave the dark bruise on his pretty skin. That gesture along with grinding must have been just the right thing to do because Markus suddenly grunted and shouted, gripping his hips tightly and bucking up into him hard when his orgasm hit him. 

“Fuuuuuuuuuuck!” Simon felt him twitching inside him as the orgasm ripped through him. Again, he missed the hot splash of Markus releasing inside him. Even so, seeing the pleasure that Markus was in, and knowing that he was the one that had caused it forced his own orgasm out of him. He already knew that he was loud, but he wasn’t expecting it to be so hard, or for him to make as much of a mess as he did. Markus’s pretty colored chest was covered in his come by the time he was done. For some reason that pleased him to no end, and he wanted to see him covered in his come more often. He almost passed out, luckily he had enough strength to remove himself from Markus and lay next to him. He was pressed against Markus’s side trying to catch his breath, very much aware of the mess he made on Markus.

“H-Holy fuck... I can’t–Holy fuck!” Simon felt a little smug that he had left him speechless.

“Simon, I–Holy fuck...I can barely think.” Simon tried to hide his smile. He failed, miserably.

“Well...I think we both definitely need a shower now.” 

Simon laughed. 

***

After they had both gotten cleaned up they decided to go out and get some breakfast. Afterward, they would figure out what to do together. Markus could put his work on hold another day, and he really wanted to spend the time with Simon. Simon couldn’t bring himself to complain. He was thoroughly enjoying this attention from Markus. His good mood was ruined when he saw he had a few missed calls from Michael. He really should call him just to make sure that he was alright, but he didn’t want Michael to get the wrong idea. He was sure that if something was wrong with him someone would have gotten in contact with him. Even so, the constant worry lingered at the back of his mind. 

Markus didn’t really seem too pleased to see him so worried about Michael, but Simon couldn’t really expect him to be. The younger man didn’t like Michael, and he had many reasons to. They didn’t talk about it, but Simon could feel the slight tension from it. Apparently, Markus could get possessive. At the moment, Simon wasn’t really sure how to feel about that. They tried not to let it interfere with their time together though. 

Markus had taken him to one of his favorite places to eat. It was a quaint little place, that gave Simon the impression of an old diner. They were just about to order a table for two when Markus heard his name be called. They were both shocked to see Elijah Kamski sitting in one of the booths. Simon immediately snatched his hand away and he hoped that billionaire hadn’t seen them holding hands. They made there way over to his table. 

“Elijah, what are you doing here? This doesn’t really seem like a place you would eat.” Markus asked. His voice was slightly tense and he seemed uncomfortable.

“Oh trust me, I would prefer NOT to be here under any other circumstances. Connor’s father likes to eat here and they’re supposed to meet me here, but they’re five minutes late...please sit with. I’m so bored.” Mr.Kamski finally cast his attention onto him.

“I remember you. You’re Simon, Michael’s husband.” Simon tensed at the word husband, he was suddenly very aware that he wasn’t wearing his wedding ring, he hoped that didn’t give the wrong impression. Simon nodded his affirmation at the statement. Mr.Kamski raised a curious eyebrow at him. 

Simon cleared his throat. “It’s-- nice to see you again Mr.Kamski.”

He waved him off. “Oh please, call me Elijah. Please sit down with me.” Simon really didn’t want to. He wanted to leave, but he felt like they didn’t have a choice now. He scooted into the booth and Markus followed him. He was a lot closer to Mr.Kamski than he would like.

“So, I see you two have become friends. I’m assuming that the mural is going well ?” The question was innocent enough but all Simon could think about was what he and Markus had done this morning, and the hickey he had left on his neck. Elijah seemed like an incredibly smart man, what if he was able to figure out what they had done. He couldn’t do that, could he?

“Not much of a talker are you?” Simon blinked, he was going to give himself away by acting like this.

“Sorry, it looks like I need coffee more than I thought I did.” Elijah laughed, it seemed normal enough. 

“Yes, Connor is more of a coffee person, I’ve always been partial to tea myself. He’s always grumpy until he gets his coffee.” Simon could tell from the way that he spoke of him, that he loved his fiancé a lot. His blue eye’s practically glittered as he mentioned him. They looked like Markus’s when he was looking at him. That shouldn't give him hope but it did.

“So, I see you’re getting along with Markus–“ Oh no. What did he mean by that?! Did he know something?! Were they being too obvious about anything?! “–well enough to get breakfast with him.”Simon swallowed. Of course, he didn’t mean anything by what he said, Simon was being VERY paranoid.

“Yes, he’s really good company.” He replied simply. He didn’t need to give him anything other than that. Elijah’s blue eyes appraised him as though he was analyzing him. Markus himself shifted uncomfortably. 

“So, how are that wedding plans going Elijah?”Markus asked suddenly. 

Elijah raised an eyebrow, his attention shifting to Markus. “It’s going well enough, they’re kinda on hold right now. We’re at the point where we have to be there in person to plan things now. The venue that we want is booked up for three fucking months and then Connor’s been busy with work so it’s been pretty hard to get anything done. Speaking of whom, there he is.” Simon's eyebrows rose as Elijah’s whole demeanor changed from slightly cold and calculating to relaxed and almost giddy, then his smile fell some. 

“...And there’s his father.” He mumbled. Simon raised an eyebrow and looked to Markus. Markus smiled and leaned in to whisper in his ear. 

“Connor’s father doesn’t like him.” Simon blinked, well this should be interesting.

Connor walked over to them, a smile on his face although it was pointed more to his fiancé rather than at them. He leaned down and kissed Elijah on the cheek. “Sorry, we’re late Eli.” He said scooting next to him.

Elijah turned up his nose slightly, and he looked away from him. “Precisely ten minutes. If Markus and his...friend hadn’t come along, I would have been here all alone and bored. I’ve already had to turn down a rather dashing looking gentlemen’s affections, he offered to buy me low-quality breakfast and everything.” The older man with Connor rolled his eyes and sat down. He scooted next to Markus and sighed. Connor seemed unfazed by Elijah’s words, a small smile present on his face. 

“I’ll be sure to show up sooner next time to fend off your suitors, Elijah.”

“And you’re always welcome to go eat somewhere else if this isn’t fancy enough for you.” Connor narrowed his eyes at the older man, but Simon couldn’t bring himself to focus on what was being said. He was too focused on the way that Elijah said ‘friend’. It had way too much emphasis on it. He had to have known that something was going on. Or he was just being paranoid. There was no way the CEO could have known. Markus could have gotten that mark on his neck from anywhere and anyone. They weren’t obvious with each other. There was no way that he could have known!

“Well, how about we order something? I think we’ve sat here long enough.” Elijah said opening his menu. They all did the same. Simon didn’t really have that much of an appetite anymore. 

The waitress came up to their table. She was a pretty thing, with long dark brown hair and green eyes. “Can I start you all off with something to drink.” She offered kindly.

“I’ll have some coffee, black, but I’m also ready to order.” Connor’s father said. 

“Of course. Is this going to be on the same bill?”

Before anyone could shake their head, Elijah spoke up. “Yes, put it all on one. I’ll pay for it.”

Simon shook his head. “Oh no, you don’t have to do that Elijah, I can pay for my own.” Elijah flashed his a charming smile, one that wasn’t really charming to him at all. It had too much teeth to it. It was very fake as opposed to the one he gave him when they first met. 

“It’s really no trouble.”

“Yeah, he likes to boast about how much money he has.” Connor’s dad mumbled. Elijah frowned, and Connor wrapped an arm around him. 

“Dad, please stop. He’s just trying to be nice.” 

“Suuuure.” He grumbled. Connor looked like he was at his wit's end. 

The waitress flashed an uncomfortable smile. “Um, do you guys need a few more minutes.” 

Elijah flashed her a smile. “Oh no, I’m fine. How about the rest of you?” His cold gaze fixed Simon’s again. Simon forced on a smile. 

“I think I’m ready.” 

They all went down the line giving their order, and if Simon wasn’t already tense enough it was then Markus’s turn and the waitress really turned up the charm, flashing him a dazzling smile.

“And what would you like?” Markus offered her a small smile. 

“Um, what’s the special today?” She smiled at him wider. “The ‘Like mama made’ plate. It’s a house stack of pancakes with the usual sides. Eggs, bacon, or sausage.”

Markus smiled. “I’ll have that then.” The more that they talked, the more Simon’s stomach dropped and churned. The waitress obviously liked Markus, and she was young and pretty and more than likely close to his age. Oh, he felt so freaking old. These are the type of people that Markus’s should be dating, not old cheating farts like him.

After Markus finished specifying his order, she flashed another charming smile at him. “Okay, I’ll have all that out when it’s ready. I’ll bring you all your drinks in just a second.”

“Thank you, dear,” Elijah said. Things were slightly tense at the table. A lot of it was coming from Connor’s father and Elijah. He knew that a lot of it was his own as well, he had a deep gut feeling that Elijah knew something. It was the way that he was speaking to him. Still polite but there was a slight bite to his voice.

Connor’s father turned his attention to him. “Um, we haven’t officially met. I’m Hank Anderson, Connor’s father.” Simon offered him a tense smile, feeling Elijah’s gaze watching him like a hawk. 

“I’m Simon.” He nodded just as the waitress returned with their drinks. She gave Markus a smile personally as she handed him his. Markus accepted his drink and seemed overall oblivious of her flirty hints. That made Simon feel better and horrible at the same time. 

He had just gotten done making his coffee to his liking and taking a sip when Connor’s dad asked him another question. 

“So are you Markus’s boyfriend?” He choked at the question placing the coffee down with a thump and patting his chest. 

“No, no, no, we’re–cough--just–cough– friends.” 

Mr. Anderson looked at him with slightly wide and confused eyes as to why that question made him choke. 

“He’s actually married to an acquaintance of mine.” Elijah supplied, and the answer made him feel no better. He cleared his throat. He desperately wished that they had just gone to his house and he made breakfast instead. 

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t see a ring and you two seemed kinda close so I just assumed.” That really didn’t make him feel any better. Was it obvious that they were sleeping together?

“No...we’re just friends.” Markus supplied. The younger man was just as tense as he was.

“Oookay.” Mr. Anderson said. Now Simon was convinced they were acting weird and being obvious. He wanted to crawl into a hole a die.

The conversation was awkward and tense. Luckily their food came after a short while, and they were momentarily distracted again. He couldn’t relax, however, not with the waitress being so obviously interested in Markus, and not with Elijah’s eyes so intensely on him. Thankfully the food was pretty good and the conversation was whisked away from them. Simon mostly kept to himself during most of the conversation, giving a smile and his opinion only when he was asked. Elijah seemed to have eased up on him a bit. He himself was also slightly under attack by Connor’s father, much to his fiancé’s displeasure. The whole breakfast was a mixture of comfortable, awkward, and stressed moments. Simon wasn’t really sure what to feel throughout it.

Then the bill came and things got so much worse. Elijah paid for it, pulling out a black card and handing it over with a smile. The waitress ran it and brought it back to him. She thanked them all for eating with them and began removing their plates while Elijah signed the bill. She was smooth when she did it because neither of them had seen it until Markus looked down in front of him and made a noise of surprise. The waitress had left him her number, with a little note saying to call her. Simon felt like his heart had dropped into his stomach, and he tried not to appear that he was upset by it.

Mr.Anderson flashed him a smile. “I thought she liked you, all those smiles she was flashing.” Markus gave a half-hearted smile and scooted the paper away from him. “I guess.” 

Mr.Anderson blinked at him. “What are you doing, didn’t you think that she was cute?” 

Markus shifted. “Oh, I don’t know.” He supplied. 

“Still, not over North huh?”

Markus sharply turned to the old man. “Can we NOT bring her up please?” Simon bit his lip, who was North? Was she the ex that he had spoken about this morning?

“You have to move on from her eventually Markus, you guys broke up over a year ago,” Connor said. 

Markus groaned. “Oh my GOD, please! I AM over her, trust me. I’m just not interested in the waitress.” 

Mr.Anderson nodded sympathetically. “She reminds you too much of her huh?” It appeared to Simon that they were teasing him, but Markus seemed over the whole conversation, and Elijah’s eyes had returned to him making him nervous.

“What’s the harm in it, Markus. You’re not in a relationship anymore, and it’s not like your married.” Elijah said innocently sipping what was left of his tea. 

Simon felt like his core had frozen. Elijah was looking right at him when he said that. He knew. Simon wasn’t sure how he knew, but he did. He felt like he was going to throw up. He grabbed his stomach. 

Connor looked at him. “Are you okay?”

Markus turned his attention to him quickly, although he had been previously staring Elijah down. 

“Simon?” He asked. 

He offered as best of a smile as he could. “I’ll be okay, I guess I’m not feeling better like I thought I was. All that rich food probably didn’t help.” 

Markus looked at him. “Maybe we should leave then.” 

Simon nodded. “Yeah, I should go back home.” 

Mr.Anderson moved aside so they could scoot out of the booth.”I hope you feel better.” He said. Simon offered him a smile, though he was sure it was tense. He could feel Elijah’s eyes following him.

“Make sure you call your dad Markus, he’s been wanting to spend time with you.” Markus looked a little guilty at Elijah’s words. He nodded his goodbye and they both walked out. Simon ran his hands over his face when they got back in the car. He set a destination, he didn’t even register where and hit go.

He hid face in his hand. “Shit, shit, shit, shit!” He cursed. What was he supposed to do? Elijah knew, what if he told Michael? He didn’t appear to like Simon, so there was a chance. Simon jumped when Markus placed a hand on his leg. 

“It’s okay, Simon.” 

Simon wiped his eyes and sniffed feeling them welling with tears. He could feel his anxiety kicking into full gear. “He knows, Markus! What if he tells Michael?”

Markus shook his head. “He won’t. He doesn’t like Michael enough to tell him, and even if he did, he wouldn’t tell him for me.” 

Markus ran a hand over his head. “Fuck, of all people we had to run into, it had to be the most perspective person probably in the whole fucking world.”

Simon wiped his eyes again he was determined not to cry. “How does he know?”

Markus shrugged. “I told you he’s good a reading people, it doesn’t help we were holding hands when we walked in and he wasn’t distracted.”

He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. “Oh no...”

Markus brushed his cheek with his finger. “He’s not going to say anything, Simon. I promise.”

Simon hoped that he was right.

***

Tuesday, August 10th, 2038

It was precisely a week since the whole restaurant incident. Simon had been nervous as hell that he was suddenly going to get an angry appearance from Michael, yet luckily none came. He and Markus had decided to keep their...relationship to their respective homes right now. At least until Simon was sure about what he wanted to do with Michael. 

The more time he spent away from him the more certain he was that he wanted to call it quits on their marriage. Despite all the things giving him anxiety right now, he honestly hadn’t been this relaxed in a long time. When he was with Markus he could forget about everything else around him. All his worries and fears, he didn’t have to constantly have his shield up. He could be himself around him. It was something he wasn’t even aware he was doing around Michael. Constantly having a facade up in order to keep him happy. He knew he had to come to a decision about Michael and soon, he couldn’t keep this whole secret thing up. He would eventually have to speak with Michael face to face, and he didn’t know if he would be able to keep it a secret then. Simon could lie only when he didn’t have to look anyone in their face.

He was laying on the couch, Princess on his stomach, replying to a text that Markus sent him. The younger man was spending the day with his father and brother. He was asking if he would come over to his place tonight. Simon, of course, had nothing to do and was going to say yes. He didn’t realize just how much he didn’t like sleeping alone. The only thing he hated was leaving Princess home alone all the time, but Markus had no room in his place for her to come with him. He had just hit send when his home phone rang. It had surprised him, he hadn’t heard it ring in a long time. He grabbed it off the side table and raised an eyebrow. He didn’t recognize the number.

“Hello?” 

“Hello, Simon.” Simon furrowed his brow. That wasn’t creepy or ominous or anything. 

“Um, may I ask who’s calling?”

“It’s Elijah Kamski.” Simon felt his heart drop. Oh God, what could he be calling him for? 

“Mr. Kamski, um, Michael isn’t here...” He hadn’t been for a while. 

The rich man chuckled. “Oh, I know. I’m calling for you, are you doing anything right now?” Simon really didn’t like where this was going. 

“No.” 

“Good, then you wouldn’t mind meeting at the Italian restaurant near the Cyberlife tower would you? They have a café upstairs where they serve delicious Coffee.” Simon got the feeling that it wasn’t a request.

“Um, I guess not.” He mumbled. 

“Good. Will meeting me there in an hour work?” Oh God, Simon didn’t want to do this. 

“Yes, that should be fine.”

‘Excellent. I’ll see you soon.” With that, he hung up. Simon blinked as he set the phone down. What could the CEO of Cyberlife have to say to him? Simon knew what they were going to talk about, but just what exactly was he going to say?

He sat up and placed Princess on the ground. 

In an hour he was about to find out. 

***

The whole ride downtown his stomach was in knots and he could barely think. He had thought about calling Markus, but he didn’t want this on his mind while he was spending time with his dad. He had been looking forward to it all week, and Simon didn’t want to ruin it.

He felt very out of place in the section of the town. It was reserved for people...well like Michael. Businessmen with money and who were snobs. He didn’t think that Elijah was a snob, but he was very aware that he was the richest man in the world. He knew that he didn’t belong when the host to the restaurant turned his nose up the moment he saw him. He wasn’t surprised, this place was obviously for people with money, not that Simon ‘couldn’t’ afford stuff here. 

“Um, I’m here to see Elijah Kamski. He's supposed to have a table upstairs.” The host snorted. He was tall and handsome, and obviously thought he was very important. 

“You...are here to see Elijah Kamski, the CEO of Cyberlife. You had to know that I wouldn’t believe that. What are you a reporter? You could have at last dressed a little better to sell that lie.” 

Simon was about to reply in a rather rude fashion when a voice behind him cleared his throat. They both turned to see Elijah Kamski standing behind them. He didn’t look pleased. 

“Yes, he is here to see me, and you’re a little high and mighty for just being a restaurant host David.” The man had the courtesy to look a little embarrassed. 

“I apologize El–

“It’s Mr.Kamski to you and fuck off. We’re heading upstairs and I don’t need you to follow me.” Simon didn’t know what to do other than follow the eccentric man. He had a feeling that there was a bit of history between the two of them. 

“Before you ask, he and I used to date. We broke up shortly before I met Connor. He’s a prick and I hate him.” Simon blinked at the man, he was very, very perceptive, and Simon was sure that he wasn’t going to be able to sneak and lie past him. 

Elijah obviously came here a lot, because no one even took his order they just brought the both of them some coffee and a few pastries. The man was dressed a bit more work appropriate, than the last time that he saw him. He was wearing white dress shirt and a pair of black slacks, his hair was in a trademark bun. He hadn’t said anything to Simon yet, he just prepared his coffee how he liked it. Simon didn’t move. He was too anxious to move. 

Elijah raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. “I’m not going to bite or threaten your life, you can drink your coffee. I just want to talk.”

Simon timidly started preparing his coffee. He didn’t touch any of the pastries, he didn’t think that he was going to be able to keep them down. 

“How long have you been sleeping with Markus, and I would suggest that you not lie to me?” Simon sat his cup down and looked down at his lap. He couldn’t say a word. 

“It’s can’t have been long. You two haven’t known each other long enough so I would say... maybe a couple of weeks at most.” Elijah said answering his own question. He held his cup up to his lips and took a sip.

“How long do you plan to keep this affair of yours going?” He asked and this time, he didn’t answer the question for him. 

Simon didn’t know what to say, he didn’t think that he could say anything. Elijah’s eyes were intensely on him and he couldn’t look into them. “It’s that obvious?’ He whispered instead of answering. 

Elijah appraised him. He shrugged. “Obvious enough to me. Connor and Hank don’t know, but they don’t look at things as deeply as I do. I know Markus, and I could tell from the way that you two were acting. You were far to tense like you were afraid of someone finding out some horrible secret between the two of you, and the hickey on his neck was pretty fresh as well.” Simon ran a hand over his eyes. 

“Plus, you two WERE holding hands when you walked in. It wasn’t hard to put things together.”

“Please don’t tell Michael.” He whispered. 

Elijah raised a surprised eyebrow. “Why would I? Your marriage problems don’t have anything to do with me. The only reason that I’m saying anything at all is because this involves Markus.” 

Simon could understand that. He sighed. “I didn’t mean to start any of this...it just happened.”

Elijah tilted his head, he was studying him that much was clear. “Markus is a handsome young man, you don’t seem particularly happy in your marriage. I could tell that from the way you tensed when Michael placed a hand on your back, Markus offered you sex and you couldn’t bring yourself to say no.” 

Simon shook his head, that wasn’t it. Sure Markus did offer him sex first, but it was more than that with Markus. He gave him something that he craved more than anything. Companionship. He cared before they even had sex and then after sex, he gave him intimacy. He talked to him and listened to him, he even took care of him when he was sick. He just cared.

“It’s... more complicated than that.” He said simply.

Elijah looked at him, his cup halfway to his lips. “I... can see that.” He placed the cup back down on the table and he crossed his hands placing them in his lap and just stared at Simon. He sighed after a while. 

“You’re feelings for each other run deeper than sex don’t they?” He asked.

Simon shrugged. “I don’t know. I just know how I feel when I’m with him. I don’t feel that when I’m with Michael. I haven’t for a long, LONG, time. I... want to leave Michael but...”

“You’re scared?” Elijah supplied. Simon nodded after a moment.

Elijah was quiet while he looked at him. “What scares you? Leaving for a younger man?”

“Yes, and no. His age is a big factor in it. He’s so young and he deserves so much better than me.”

Elijah sighed again. “Connor is much younger than me. He’s honestly not that much older than Markus, he’s only just turned 25. That’s a big reason his father doesn’t like me, well...one of the reasons. Anyway, I can see your concern about his age. 11years isn’t as big of a gap as 15, but even so. Markus... has been through a lot, and he matured a lot faster because of it. He’s been through a few relationships and they all ended badly, especially his last one, I’m not sure if he’s told you of North. Markus IS very mature for his age, and he wants more than what people his age want to give him. Markus has always loved with all of his heart, and I’m telling this because I can say with confidence that I’ve never seen Markus look at anyone the way he looks at you.” Simon was very confused, did he WANT him to break up with Markus or did he NOT want him to. 

Elijah picked up his cup again. “Listen, I’m not going to sugar coat things. When I called you here I wanted you to break up with him. I thought you were just an older man wanting to have a bit of fun with a hot 20-year-old, but now I can see that it’s more complicated than that. I can get a feeling from my interactions with him what your relationship for Michael is like, and I really can’t blame you for cheating on him. However, I practically raised Markus since he was a baby. I held him in my arms and soothed him when he cried, I changed his many horrible diapers, I lost many nights of sleep feeding him and caring for him when he was sick, I was there for his first steps, I helped him learn to read, I watched him grow up. I think of him nearly like a son. He’s very important to me, and I don’t want to see him get hurt, he’s already had to deal with that enough. I don’t think that you’re a bad person Simon, just someone in really bad circumstances right now. But listen to me and listen close,” Simon held his breath as Elijah leaned forward piercing him with his cold as ice gaze.

“Don’t string him along. If you don’t plan to go through with leaving Michael, then you need to break whatever you have off with Markus now. I’d rather he be hurt right now and have a chance to be able to move on from it, rather than he get even more attached to you and hurt SO much more later. Do you understand?”

He did. “Yes.”

***  
Wednesday, August, 25th 2038

Simon never told Markus about the conversation that he had with Elijah. He didn’t want to cause any problems between the two of them as it was obvious that Elijah cared for Markus and just had his best interest at heart. Simon would probably behave the same way if he was in the same position. 

He had truthfully thought about what he said on the way home that day. He was right, he couldn’t string Markus along. He knew he wanted to leave Michael, but he had ‘wanted’ for a long time. The question was would he actually do it. It was easy to say that he wanted to do something, it was a lot harder to actually do it. Could he go through with it? Would Markus be willing to start something with him? Did he want them to be more than just an affair? 

Simon hoped so. They weren't going to get married anytime soon or anything...truthfully he didn’t think he ever wanted to get married again. But he was more than willing to see where things would go with Markus.

Simon came to his final decision about Michael when Markus had been overjoyed to see him that night when he went over. He pulled him into a long kiss, and then watching cheesy old movies while eating pizza he ordered and ice cream afterward. They hadn’t even had sex, Markus just held him in his arms while watching the movies until they fell asleep. It was then he knew ‘this’ was what he wanted. To have a life and a relationship just like this. One where neither of them had to hide, and he could openly be with Markus. He knew that was what he wanted. To be with Markus. He was certain in a way he hadn’t even been when he said yes to Michael all those years ago. 

Once he came to the decision he had to work UP the courage to tell Michael, and that was something he was still working on.

In the meant time Markus still worked on the mural. It technically was his job, but really, he just used it as an excuse to come over his house.

Simon bit his lip as he watched Markus work. Simon had seen him paint multiple times at the point, but it brought a whole other experience when Markus was shirtless. He honestly hadn’t taken his shirt off on purpose. Princess had surprised him by barking suddenly–she had been doing that a lot lately– and he had accidentally wasted half a can of paint on himself. Luckily it was one of his painting shirts, but being soaked with paint wasn’t a particularly comfortable feeling, so Simon offered to do what he could for the shirt and wash and dry it. Now, while his shirt was washing Markus continued to paint, and so Simon was blessed with his glorious muscles stretching and pulling, and uggh that tattoo that added extra levels to his sexiness, rippling with every single movement. Simon was sure that his mouth was dry with want, and he was horny. 

What was irking him was that Markus wasn’t stupid in the least. He knew that Simon was watching him and he was putting on a show. Simon could tell from the little smirk on his face, he felt like he was two seconds from jumping the younger man. 

No, he wasn’t a horny teenager. He could look at Markus with his shirt off and restrain himself. Markus may have been sexy as hell, but Simon was a mature adult. 

Then Markus stepped down from the ladder and took a drink of water from his water bottle. He spilled THAT one on purpose allowing the water to dribbled down his chin and drip down his neck onto his clavicle until it glistened in the sun on his perfectly chiseled chest, and further still until it reached the waistband of pants disappearing. 

He. wasn’t. going. to. jump. him. 

Markus smiled at him that damn frustrating sexy smile. “Oops.” Simon bit his lip.

Fuck it. Simon wasn’t even aware he could move that fast. One moment he was on the couch, the next moment was in the young artist's arms with his tongue down his throat. The kiss was passionate. Markus held the back of his head, keeping him in place while he plundered his mouth. Simon felt all over the younger mans' torso, against his rock hard abs now slick with water, across his chest, and scratched his nails down his back. Markus’s groaned deeply into his mouth, he ran his free hand down his back and gripped a handful of his rear pulling him against him. Simon was hard in his pants. Markus broke the kiss rolling his bottom lip between his teeth. He kissed his chin before he licked a hot stripe up the side of his neck. 

“Shit, I want to fuck you.” Simon felt his knees go weak, boy, he wanted that as well. But should he risk doing that? He and Michael hadn’t spoken since he called him with his apology, and he said that he wouldn’t come home until they talked but he COULD come home at any time. He thought of the time, it was pretty early in the afternoon, Michael would be at work at this time. There was a very low chance of them being caught. Who was he kidding, he was far too pent up to say no.

Simon nodded. He tugged on Markus’s hands. They couldn’t do this in the living room. Not when Princess could walk in and out at any moment. He had changed in front of Princess but he would not have sex in front of her. It would be like doing it in front of his child. He led them both upstairs. Markus had pinned him against the wall a couple of times, mercilessly kissing and grinding against him. Simon felt impossibly hard and was tempted more than once to just rub against the younger man like a dog in heat until he came, but he had more self-control than that. Although he almost gave in when Markus palmed him through the front of his pants. They both stumbled into his bedroom, their mouths connected, tongues intertwined. Markus picked him up by his thighs and laid him on the bed. He pulled Simon’s shirt off him before he pushed him back climbing on the bed with him. He cupped his face and kissed him again. This was slower more thorough.

Simon ran his hands down Markus’s back. He moaned when Markus broke the kiss choosing instead to lave attention to his chest. Simon arched his back when his thumbs roughly brushed against his nipples. Markus to his surprised ignored them, instead, he kissed right down the middle of his chest. Simon started to feel a little self-conscious when he reached his belly. Markus again had no issue with him, he rubbed his hands at his side to soothe and him and continued his ministrations. Simon gasped when he stuck his tongue into his belly button, slowly swirling it around before giving the edge a little nibble.

Simon’s already fast beating heart sped even faster when Markus continued his decent downwards. He was practically off the bed now. He bit his lip as the younger man hovered over the tent in his pants. Simon bit back a moan at the devilish grin on Markus’s face, and he squirmed when he didn’t do anything but hover there. He held back a shuddered when Markus slowly unbuttoned his pants. He lifted his hips what was probably a little too eagerly and Markus pulled them down his legs. Markus’ smile was devious, as he sat up off the bed fully. He held Simon’s legs in the air and finished pulling the fabric off. He grabbed a hold of his right leg and kissed his ankle. He continued to move downwards, along his calf, to his knee. Which he didn’t even know could be that sensitive. He kissed up the inside of his thigh giving the occasional nibble before he reached the junction where his hips and legs met. His face so very close to the place that was BEGGING for attention. 

Simon almost screamed in frustration when Markus ignored that spot and instead decided to show his other leg the same attention going the opposite way. He was achingly hard. He could feel the pre-come dampening the front of his boxers. He bit his lip unable to stop his squirming as Markus made his way back up stopping again at the junction where his hip met. 

“Mar–Oh my god!” He couldn’t get the rest of what he wanted to say out as Markus suddenly mouthed the bulge of his boxers. Sucking on the wet spot that formed with vigor. Simon’s eyes rolled in the back of his head. He clutched at the sheets and writhed in Markus’s grip. Simon was in ecstasy and Markus' mouth wasn’t even fully on him. He couldn’t imagine what he would have done had Markus done this with his underwear off. He knew one thing, he was going to come embarrassingly fast if Markus didn’t stop. 

“Holy fuck, Markus I can’t–please fuck me!” He felt Markus smirk against him and he tightened his fist on the bed as Markus dragged his tongue extremely slow and rough against his clothed aching member. 

“Do you have a condom and lube.”

Simon shook his head. He didn’t want Markus to wear a condom, he wanted to feel every inch of him inside him, feel him stretch him, bury deep inside him and fuck him until he couldn’t move. He wanted to feel the hot splash of his come. He wanted him to fill him up in every way possible. He wanted Markus. ALL of him. 

“No, Markus don’t wear anything. I want to feel you.” Markus looked insanely turned on by the prospect. He, of course, seemed to be the only one thinking clearly. 

“S-Simon I don’t think that a good idea.” 

Simon shook his head, reaching for Markus and pulling him over him. He wasn’t going to be sleeping with Michael anymore, so he didn’t see why they couldn’t be unprotected.

“It’s okay, I’m sure we don’t have anything.”

Markus bit his lip as Simon kissed the side of his neck, sucking another mark onto it. He seemed to really like marking Markus up, he wanted to do as much as he wanted Markus to do it to him. “No I don’t, but–“ 

“Please, Markus. I want you. ALL of you.”

“Fuck, Simon.” He struggled to take his pants off. He pulled them off a little clumsier than he probably would have had Simon not been begging to be taken raw. Markus kissed him again. It was nearly all tongue their mouths were sloppy with spit, but neither could bring themselves to care. 

“Fuck. Lube. Simon.” 

Simon shook his head again, and that was enough to bring Markus out of his lust filled daze. “Simon, no. I don’t want to hurt you.” Simon shook his head. “You won’t.” He said trying to pull Markus down into another kiss, but Markus resisted him. 

“Simon, I’m not small. I could hurt you if we’re not careful.” Simon smiled. “That’s the slyest way of gassing up your dick size if I’ve ever heard it." 

Markus couldn’t help his smile. “I’m being serious, Simon.” 

Simon leaned up, his arms wrapped around his neck and kissed him. “So am I. I can handle it Markus, and if I can’t I’ll tell you.” Markus seemed hesitant, but lust seemed to win out. He removed Simon’s arms from around him and turned him around. Simon felt slightly disappointed, he wanted to remain on his back so he could see Markus’s face. But Markus more than likely turned him over for his own piece of mind. 

“Let me know if it’s too much,” he whispered. 

“Getting a little egotistical there, Markus,” Simon replied cheekily. He gasped when he was suddenly hit on his buttocks. He didn’t even want to begin to explain how good that felt to him. He wasn’t even aware that he liked spanking. That was something they defiantly needed to explore more. 

“Holy fuck, did you like that?” Markus was still a moment before he tried it again. Simon cried out his hips bucking against the bed. His fist gripped the sheets. He was sure he was going to come if Markus kept doing that.

“Oh god, Markus.”He murmured into the mattress.

“Holy. Fuck.” Simon glanced behind him to see Markus fisting his member hard. He whined and lifted his rear into the air a little whining his name, begging him to enter. 

“Fuck, Simon,” That was the only reply he received before he felt Markus spread his cheeks and place the tip of his member against his hole. They both moaned out. Simon bit his lip and hid face into the mattress when Markus finally began pressing in. He breathed in deeply and forced himself to relax. He was tense more because he was wound up than he was from it hurting. Markus grunted. 

“Oh fuck Si-- a-are you okay.” 

Simon couldn’t speak. He just nodded as best as he could. He held back a moan as Markus pressed farther inside, he didn’t want him to mistake it for pain and stop. There was the tiniest bit of discomfort, he would admit, but it wasn’t anything unbearable, in fact, it kinda egged him on more.

“Oh, Markus, fuck more,” He moaned. 

Markus groaned, and his hips surged forward the slightest bit. Simon gasped and Markus instantly stopped. 

“Shit, Simon--” 

“No– k-keep going, Markus. More, I want all of you.” He pushed himself backward forcing more of Markus into him. He moaned, Markus felt perfect inside of him. He stretched him full, just the right amount of pain and pleasure mixing. He was hot and heavy and so hard. Holy fuck, he didn’t know how long he would last with Markus in him. He felt like he could come just like this. 

FINALLY, Markus was all the way in him. Markus rested his hands above his shoulders as he hovered over him. He panted against the back of his neck. Simon could tell by the little jerky movements of his hips that he wanted to move, but he refrained to make sure he didn’t hurt him. Simon didn’t want him to stop, he wanted him to move right now. He wanted him to fuck him into this mattress over and over again until he couldn’t see straight. 

He pushed his hips back, and Markus grunted. “Simon,” He stressed. He sounded moments from losing himself and going wild. That was exactly what Simon wanted. He pushed back again. 

“Fuck!” 

Simon ground his hips back. “Fuck, Markus move already!”

Markus leaned over him and hovered close to the back of his neck. Simon could feel the smile. 

“Bossy.” He kissed the back of his neck before he grasped his hips and did an experimental thrust forward. Simon cried out and pushed back against him. Markus seemed to lose whatever self-control he had, he placed his hands on his back and pushed him into the bed. Simon bit into the cover of the bed, trying hold back his screams as Markus began to thrust into him without any restraint whatsoever. 

Markus leaned over him licking the side of his ear. He sucked on the outer shell grunting with every thrust. “Fuck, don’t hold back. Let me hear it, baby, let me hear how good I’m making you feel.” He bit his ear next, and Simon released the covers a loud breathy moan leaving his lips. He really should be quiet, he didn’t know if his voice would carry outside, but as Markus pushed in and ground his hips pressing hard against that pleasurable spot inside him, he couldn’t hold his voice back if he tried. 

“Oh fuck! Markus, oh god! Yes, Oh my–“ He gasped when Markus spanked him again.

“Yeah, baby let me hear it,” Simon squeezed the cover of the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. He grunted and moaned to the point that he didn’t even know what he was saying. Markus kissed and bit at his back. Simon relished every movement. Markus wouldn’t leave a mark on him, but he wanted him to. He wanted him to mark him up in every way possible. 

“Holy fuck, Markus I’m gonna–“

Markus laid down on top of him giving his greater leverage to thrust harder into him. He thrust all the way in grinding his hips and massaging into his prostate while grunting in his ear.

“Fuck, go ahead baby. Come.” 

Markus’s explicit permission caused his orgasm to happened quicker than he expected. His entire body tensed. He tightened around Markus almost like a vice. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and his mouth was open in a wide, he cried out tensely as he released onto the covers underneath him. He bowed his head and fist the sheets, his entire body shaking with pleasure beyond anything he’d experienced. He’d even say he’d come harder than any other time they had sex. He didn’t think he could take anymore, but Markus kept going. Kept thrusting into him without any restraint, chasing his orgasm while working Simon through his. Simon gasped when suddenly his hair was grabbed, sending another shock of arousal and pleasure through him. He even felt his penis twitch with interest again, but he didn’t think he would get hard again any time soon. Markus pulled his hair again, his thrust now erratic. Then suddenly he lurched forward and cried out, the grip on his hair tight and stinging slightly and Simon felt it. The hot splash inside of him that he had been missing. Markus throbbed and twitched inside of him as he released. He kept and kept thrusting until he was satisfied and finally he came down from his high.

He rested his sweaty head against the back of his neck. He cleared his throat and sat up. He patted Simon on his side. 

“S-Simon, “ He cleared his throat again. “Fuck, are you alright.” Simon didn’t even register what he said until Markus tapped his side and asked again. 

“Y-yeah...wow, t-that was intense.” He gasped when Markus slowly pulled out of him. He could feel some of his release escape as well. He almost didn’t want him to pull out. He heard Markus release a breathy chuckle. 

“Fuck, we made a mess.” 

Simon laughed. “Who’s fault is that?”

Markus leaned over him and kissed his neck. “You jumped me remember.”

“You were seducing me.” He said in his defense. Markus grinned against his shoulder before planting another kiss. 

“It worked.”

Simon couldn’t even defend himself against that one, because it had. He moved to turn himself over. Markus allowed him enough room to maneuver before he laid on top of him again. Simon winced at the uncomfortable wet spot against his back but he ignored it. Their lips met, in a gentle kiss. Simon hummed into the kiss, it was soft but no less passionate. Markus stroked his hair gently, a stark difference from how he had pulled it. He really liked that...and the spanking bit. He wrapped his arms around the younger man's shoulder. His entire body tingled with pleasure as Markus kissed him. This was different though. His stomach fluttered with every moment, and gentle caress. Markus broke the kiss and kissed his cheek. Simon smiled when he suddenly began kissing all over his face. 

He was wondering if he should suggest they take a shower when he felt it. Markus was hard again. He pulled back and looked at Markus with an incredulous expression. “Really?” Markus looked very sheepish. “What...you’re hot.” Simon blushed. He knew that Markus found him attractive, but to hear him say it made him feel all sort of things. He was surprised at himself when he found himself getting interested at Markus’s newly risen interest.

Markus bit his lips and looked at him. “Want to go again?” Simon looked him into his beautiful green eyes. He pulled him into another kiss as his answer.

***

Simon was surprised that he could still walk when he headed downstairs. He hadn’t even bothered to redress, instead just slipping on his robe and a pair of boxers after he had gotten out of the shower. Markus was in there now. He wanted to shower together, but Simon refused knowing that the last thing they were going to do was shower if they went in together. He appreciated Markus’s sexual vigor, but he hadn’t had continuous sex like that in a while and he was tired. The only reason he got out of bed, was because he needed to get his phone to make sure that Michael wasn’t going to surprise him.

He was honestly a little nervous that he would come downstairs and his husband would be waiting for him. Luckily he wasn’t, but that just cemented that he knew how wrong this was. He didn’t know if he didn’t want to get caught more because he still felt something for Michael or because he didn’t want there to be the confrontation between him and Markus. Probably the latter. He knew that Michael had a short temper and didn’t tend to think rationally when angry and he also knew that Markus was looking for any reason to kick his ass. He really didn’t want it to come down to that. He really needed to end things as soon as possible. 

He didn’t love him anymore, and cheating on him was just making him paranoid. This wasn’t him. He didn’t have affairs. He had never thought of having one until he met Markus. Michael may have been a piece of shit, but he didn’t deserve this. 

Then there was Markus, Elijah’s words replaying in his head. ‘Don’t string him along.' And Simon didn’t want to. The younger man obviously wanted something more with him and with as kind and as sweet he deserved to be more than the ‘side piece.’ He treated Simon like he was a flawless angel and he SURELY wasn’t. An angel wouldn’t be in a situation like this in the first place. Simon was far from perfect, but Markus didn’t seem to care.

In these weeks they had spent together he felt SO good and happy. Sure Simon could say that this was puppy love. He and Markus haven’t known each other a long time and he was just running off the sexual nature of their relationship. However, he really didn’t think that it was just puppy love, he and Markus had something, and Simon wanted to fully commit to that something and see where it would take them.

Regardless of what he had with Markus, even before he had met the artist he was at his wit's end with Michael. His spouse just wasn’t considerate of him or his feelings anymore. It wasn’t like Simon didn’t try in their relationship, he HAD tried. It just wasn’t working anymore and he couldn’t keep trying to force it. He wished that it didn’t come to this, he honestly had tried to stick it out and hoped that things would get better, but he couldn’t have what he wanted with Markus and stay married to Michael. That was a cold hard fact. If he wanted to pursue a relationship with Markus he had to fully end his previous one.

Simon picked up his phone to see that he had a couple of missed calls from Michael. He tightened his grip on the phone and took a deep breath. He knew that this wasn’t going to go over well. He sat down on the couch Princess jumping up next to him. He petted her fur for comfort. 

He pressed Michael’s name in his contacts and dialed his number.

His heart was pounding, and his mind almost went blank when he heard the other line pick up. 

“Simon.”He sounded different than normal. He spoke low and almost very unlike himself. 

“Michael. I-I got your message.” 

“I know. I figure since you didn’t call for a few weeks because you were still mad.” 

Simon laughed bitterly. “Mad. That’s a bit of an understatement. With all the things that you said to me, I was more than mad Michael, I was hurt.” He was beyond hurt, but it didn’t matter anymore.

“I know, I shouldn’t have said that all that shit to you–“ 

“You shouldn’t have done a lot of shit Michael! You shouldn’t have left like that! You shouldn’t have ignored me every single time I tried to call you! You shouldn’t–“ 

“I know, Simon! I fucked up, you don’t think I know that! All I’ve been able to think about since that night is how I fucked up! I’m sorry!” Simon closed his eyes. He felt emotions well inside him. This was a lot harder now that he was hearing his voice. All he could think about was the good times that they had together. They had been married twenty years. Was he really about to throw twenty years of marriage away? Then he remembered how those ‘good times’ were far and few in between. Markus was right. Marriage wasn’t supposed to be like his was with Michael. He wasn’t supposed to feel tense all the time. He wasn’t supposed to cry all the time from his hurtful words. In fact if he was happy with Michael and willing to work it out, he wouldn’t be having an affair at all right now. 

“I know that you’re sorry Michael. I believe that you are... but I’ve been doing a lot of thinking since you left–“ 

“Simon–“ 

“Let me finish. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking, and I think that... that...we need.... to get a divorce. You an I–“ 

Simon held his breath when Michael cut him off. “Baby, please don’t do this. I know that I fucked up, but I’ll get therapy, WE can get therapy and work through this.”

Simon bit his lip. He felt his eyes well up, but he had to stay strong. “I can’t do this anymore, Michael. You say you’ll change now, but I’ve heard that before and you didn’t and I never said anything. The way that you talked to me, the way that you treat me–“ 

“I’m sorry baby, please–“ Michael sounded like he was crying. 

Simon sniffed and shook his head. “I can’t Michael, not anymore. You can come home if you want...but... I won’t be here if you do.”

The line was silent between them. Then suddenly Michael started breathing heavily. 

“Michael?” he questioned. 

“It’s HIM, isn’t it. That fucking kid! NONE of this started until he came into our lives!” Simon couldn’t even deny him, because a big part of his final decision was because of Markus. But he had been thinking about this a LONG time before he even came along.

But Michael didn’t need to know about Markus, he didn’t need to know anything other than what Simon felt. He tried to keep his voice steady but he knew it was shaking. “ Michael, I’ve been thinking about this for a long time, and I’m doing this for me. We haven’t been close in years, and I haven’t felt connected to you since--”

“Bullshit, you’re not even fucking denying it! I know it’s him! You’re fucking him, aren’t you?! You and I haven’t had sex in nearly a year but I bet that you fucking spread your legs wide open for him didn’t you! You fucking whore! Did you even think about me once?!”

Simon couldn’t stop the tears from falling from his eyes. He wiped his cheeks.

“You’re a fucking slut! You little stupid little bitch, I have done nothing but take care of you and this is how you REPAY ME, by opening your legs for some other man, you absolute fucking WHORE!” 

Simon couldn’t even bring himself to be upset by his words, he had said much worse the day he called him drunk. He sniffed and wiped his cheeks again. 

“I’m hanging up Michael, and when you come home the key will be on the table and Princess and I will be gone. I'll have my lawyer contact you so we can start the divorce process.” 

“Fuck, Simon, I didn’t mean what I said! I’m just upset please don’t leave me! Baby, I love you and I need you!”

Simon sniffed, the tears falling harder. He lowered the phone from his ear. 

“Simon! Don’t leave me baby, don’t leave–“ 

He swiped and ended the call. He took a deep shaky breath and wiped the tears from under his eyes. He had to pack a bag. He didn’t know if Michael would be on his way or not, and he really didn’t want to be here if he was. 

“Simon?” 

Simon held back a sob, and he turned his head to see Markus standing behind him. Markus came around the couch to face him better. Simon stood, but he kept his head down.

“I have to go pack a bag for me and Princess.” Simon kept wiping at his cheeks but the tears wouldn’t stop falling. “Markus, I don’t want to burden you but I need somewhere safe to stay for the night.” 

Markus reached out and wiped a tear away. “Of course you can stay with me, Simon.” 

Simon tried to give him a smile, but all he could do was cover his mouth and break down in sobs. He didn’t want to be crying, but he couldn’t help it. He felt Markus wrap his arms around him. He leaned into Markus as his sobs rocked him. 

“It’s okay, Simon. It’s going to be okay.” 

Simon honestly didn’t know what was going to happen. There was no going back from what had just been done. He was honestly scared, he had no idea what Michael was going to do. He had no idea what was going to happen between him and Markus. He was completely in un-treaded territory. He had no idea if everything was going to be alright. 

However, he knew one thing. 

He felt safe in Markus’s arms, and for now, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, Markus is like: 'It's going to be okay.' On the outside, but on the INSIDE he's like 'HA HA BITCH HE'S MINE NOW!" xD
> 
> Anyway, yes Simon, after much debating has made a final decision about his relationship with Michael. He's scared as hell, but there is no backtracking from this...but wait, there is one more part to this story...I wonder what's going to happen. I don't think Michael is going to take this lying down, and he seems to have some serious anger issues... OmO
> 
> Thank you for your comments and Kudos on the last part!<33333333333 It's nice to know that people enjoyed this despite the cheating controversy. xD 
> 
> Part three should be posted next week...give or take a few days!
> 
> Have a nice day or night my friends!<33333333


End file.
